


Friends

by FreyReh



Series: I'll Be There For You [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Leonard broke up with his boyfriend. His friend Sara is there for him. (Rated: T for lang)





	

# FRIEND (CAPTAIN CANARY)

in the chat we have going, we were discussing a Friends!AU with CC… so this is it… kinda… hope you all like! dedicated to my girls

..

..

..

Sara locked the apartment behind her before going to the door across the hall. She raised her hand and knocked, tucking blonde hair behind her ear. She waited for a moment, tapping her foot on the carpeted hall before knocking again. 

“Leonard?” she called out to the closed door. “It’s Sara. You ready?”

Of all her friends, Leonard was the most prompt. She never had to wait on him, so, biting her lower lip she went through the keys on her key chain then unlocked the door. It swung open with a slight creak and she stepped inside. 

“Leonard?” she called out again, closing then locking the door behind her. 

All the lights were off, but his keys were still sitting in the bowl by the door. She toed off her rain boots, tilted the yellow umbrella up against them, and left her purse by the door while taking in her surroundings. There was an empty bottle of booze on the counter, an empty glass sitting beside it. She started biting her lower lip again because she knew Leonard never touched the hard stuff unless he was really stressed or really upset. She stopped when her foot hit something and she looked down to see a frame. Frowning she picked it up and sighed. It was a picture of Leonard and his boyfriend Scott. The glass was cracked and upon further inspection she saw two more frames in the garbage, all with pictures of Scott in them. 

Comprehension had her dropping the frame into the garbage with the others before walking down the hall that lead to the bathroom and bedrooms. She passed the one door that Leonard used as his office, and went to the door that was his bedroom. She knocked gently before slowly turning the knob, opening the door. Immediately her eyes found his form in the bed and she didn’t hesitate to sit beside him, hand resting on his stiff shoulders. 

“I _really_ need to change the locks on my door,” he said, his sarcastic voice sounding hollow. 

“Like _that_ would stop me,” she said as he turned to face her, hands tucking under his head. “Scott?”

“Broke up with me,” he said with a shrug. “It’s no big deal.”

“Six months with someone is sort of a big deal.”

“He didn’t like that I wasn’t willing to drop everything and move in with him across the country.” Leonard shrugged again, and despite his desire to make it look like he didn’t care, she saw the pain in his eyes. “Miami isn’t for me. Too hot.”

“I’m sorry,” said Sara. Though, _really_ , she wasn’t. She’d never liked Scott. And no, it wasn’t because Leonard met him the day she’d finally worked up the courage to tell him how she felt about him. She’d shown up at his doorstop, a glass of liquid courage coursing through her veins, and had knocked on his door… Only to have him answer half-dressed with Scott sitting on his sofa. She’d made her excuses of just confirming their lunch plans the next day, fled to her apartment, and cried while watching Netflix in her room that night. In fact, she’d cancelled the lunch plans and avoided him for nearly a week after that. 

Scott had always talked down to her, Mick, and others when Leonard wasn’t around. Had always done his best to separate Leonard from the group. Sara hearing that Scott wanted to move away wasn’t a surprise. Sara was relieved that Leonard wasn’t going anywhere. 

“How about I order us some food?” she asked, letting her hand drift from his shoulder up to his closely shorn hair. She smiled softly while his eyes fluttered closed, accepting the slight comfort she was giving to him. “We can watch the game here.”

“The game. Crap. I forgot.” He sat up slowly, and she placed her hand in her lap while he brought both hands hands up to rub at his face. “We were going to all meet at the bar.”

“I’ll text Mick and Kara. Tell them we can’t make the game. They can tell the others. Besides, we have Fiesta Friday tomorrow… If you’re up for it.”

“I… Yeah. That sounds like a plan. Thanks, Sara.”

“What are friends for?” she asked with a smile, ignoring the pang in her heart as she stood. “I’ll go text the others and order the food.”

Sara left his room. While she texted Mick she heard the shower start in the bathroom. She also texted Laurel to let her know what was going on before ordering the food. By the time Leonard came out freshly showered and wearing new clothes, she had a bottle of scotch and two glasses. She’d taken out his garbage, and he gave her a grateful look when noticing he didn’t have to stare at those frames. 

“Here you go,” she said, sliding a drink over to him with a single finger. 

“Thanks,” he said, taking the whole glass, then downing it. He winced before reaching for the bottle and pouring another. He paused in taking another drink, as if contemplating a thought, and he put the glass down before staring at Sara intently. “I know you didn’t like him that much.”

“I…” She looked away. She couldn’t lie to him. Not now. “Yeah. You’re right.”

“He was an ass,” said Leonard. “But… He made me happy… In a way. We fought a lot. Mostly when he…”

“Was being a dick?” finished Sara for him. 

“Yeah. _That_.”

“You’re right. I never liked him. But… He made you happy. So… I tolerated him. For you.” A knock at the door had Sara straightening, she smiled when she saw Kara, Mick, Barry, and Laurel on the other side. “Hey guys.”

“Hey…” Kara entered and rushed to Leonard, wrapping her arms around him. He sighed, accepting her hug. “Hey you! How are you? We brought donuts! And beer!”

“It’s fine,” said Leonard while she released him. “Really. It’s no big deal.”

“Six months is sort of a big deal,” said Laurel, Sara’s sister, saying the exact same thing Sara had said. “We just wanted to show you we were here for you.”

“He’s a dick,” said Mick, patting his friend on the back. “Anyone would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend. Should I go kick his ass?”

“No, Mick, you don’t have to go kick his ass. Look. _Really_. I’m _fine_. I know you all didn’t really like him, anyway.”

“Oh, no I-”  
“Of _course_ we liked him!”  
“ _No_ , why would you think _that_?”

Leonard held up his hand to halt his friends ramblings. Finally, his eyes fell to the white box, and he snatched it out of Barry’s hands to set it on the counter. He flipped open the lid and smirked when seeing the bearclaws. His favorite. Just then, there was another knock on the door, and this time it was the food Sara had ordered. 

For six people. 

Because she’d known the others would come. 

Within five minutes, the group of six friends were sitting in his living room with plates of food in their laps, waiting for the game to start. Leonard sat at the end of his couch and turned his head to stare at Sara. Slowly, as if sensing his stare, she paused in eating a potsticker to stare at him. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Thanks,” he said softly. “For everything.”

She smiled, repeating her words from before: “What are friends for?”

**END**


End file.
